


Mind Your Manners

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "meeting the parents" SPN style, :), Bedtime Snuggles, Dean is a jerk, Dinner, F/M, I did just write that tag, Rhea is a badass, Rhea tells the boys about her and Crowley, Sam is fine, She threatens the boys with a knife, Sweet Crowley, Sweet Sam, alone time with the king, doesn't go as planned, kind of, she's moderately joking, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea invites a certain king to dinner and Dean isn't to happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I almost totally forgot to post today, so sorry if it seems a little late. Hope you guys like this one... 
> 
> Also, fun fact :) , I am doing an online course for Scottish Gaelic... So I will be touching up my "Fergus, Not Crowley" fic and adding in the proper Scottish Gaelic instead of using Irish Gaelic like I did the first time.
> 
> Love you guys and I want to thank you for taking the time to read/ continue to read my work... It means a lot :)

* * *

 

 

“The first time, ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes. And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave--” Rhea crooned, transitioning into a soft hum as she stirred the ingredients in the pot in front of her. Dean strolled through the doorway, and came up behind her, draping an arm over her shoulders and leaning over the pot.

 

He made a disgusted noise, “That does not look as good as it smelled. What the hell is that stuff?”

 

“Don’t you dare make that noise at my cookin’. Honey, this is traditional New Orleans style gumbo, and I guarantee that you, Dean Winchester, will clean your bowl once you taste it.” He grabbed the spoon from the counter and tried to steal a bite, she smacked his hand away and laughed, “First you make some god awful noise at it and then you try an’ steal it.”

 

“It smells good.”

 

“Honey, can you get Sam for me. I wanna tell you both something.”

 

“Don’t worry me like that, come on.”

 

“Oh, it isn’t anything bad. Just go fetch you’ brother and come back.” He did as she asked and came back with Sam, who looked as worried as his brother, except Sam’s worried face was like a cute puppy. Dean just looked a little like wanted to stab something. She waited until both boys were seated before speaking, “We’re havin’ a guest for dinner”. The boys immediately started complaining and questioning her on who was coming over. “Now stop it you two.” She interrupted, striking her hand on the counter, “I don’t wanna hear a word about it. You two are gonna be darlings and I’m gonna be a darling, and you will  _ not _ be rude to our guest… please.”

 

“Who’s coming over?” Sam questioned, looking over to watch Dean’s reaction.

 

Rhea hesitated revealing the identity of the guest, but she knew that either the boys would figure it out or they’d pester her until she told them. “I may have invited Crowley for dinner” They both rolled their eyes on cue and Rhea picked up the chef’s knife she had beside her, using it to point at the Winchester’s while she spoke. “I do not want any fussin’, any bickering, any name callin’, do I make myself clear? And yes, that goes for Crowley as well.”   
  


 

Dean opened his mouth to argue and closed it when she raised the knife a little, and cocked her eyebrow, daring him. “Yes ma’am.”

 

“Thank you.” She smiled sweetly, setting the knife back on the counter, “Can you one of you sweethearts set the table, I’d prefer to eat at one of the tables in the library if ya don’t mind.” Sam shot to his feet grabbing a stack of bowls and plates, Dean right behind him with silverware and napkins, and hurried to the library.

 

“Dominance looks beautiful on you, darling.” She turned and saw Crowley standing near the kitchen table, smiling and holding a red carnation in his hand. She walked to him slowly, swaying her hips when she moved. Rhea looked around the corner to see if the boys were coming back, then pressed her lips to Crowley’s. The kiss only lasted a second or two, but it was intoxicating, when they pulled away Crowley saw a large smile gracing her features. “Do Moose and Squirrel Know?”

 

“Not yet, they’ve been in pretty sour moods all week.” She answered quietly, “So, I figured I’d tell ‘em while their mouths were full o’ food. That way they can’t make too big o’ deal.”

 

“If you think so, Pet.” He placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the large pot on the stove and peering into the simmering mixture. “What’s for dinner?”

 

She faced him, nervous he wouldn’t like the meal, “Gumbo, I wasn’t sure what you’d like, and I know you don’t usually eat, so I just guessed on how much to make and I tried to make it not too spicy, since I--” He brought his hand up, resting her chin on his forefinger, and caressed her lower lip with his thumb, instantly ceasing her nervous rambling.

 

“You’re gorgeous when you’re nervous, Darling.” A deep rose covered her cheeks, and she ducked her head to the side. “Especially when you do that.”

 

“You sweet talker,” She kissed his cheek and returned her attention to the gumbo, “I love you, Honey.”

 

“I love you too, my darling.” He stood close behind watching her stir, and the boys returned.

 

“Hey, back up a couple steps, poor girl prob’ly doesn’t want you breathing down her neck.”

 

“Yeah, plus she’s a little scary tonight.” Sam added.

 

“You two better stop or I’ll turn you into a candelabra and a clock.” She threatened with a smile.

 

“No you wouldn’t, you know we’re teasing you.” Dean smiled, slipping his arm between her and Crowley, and around her shoulder. Crowley’s eyes narrowed at Dean’s action and he cleared his throat.

 

“Shall we eat?” Crowley prompted.

 

“Everything’s done. You boys go on out to the table and I’ll bring out the dinner.” The brothers headed to the library first and Rhea ran her fingers along Crowley’s arm. “I saw you narrow you’ eyes at poor Dean. Don’t worry, Honey, as long as I’m your woman, I ain’t ever gonna have eyes for another man” She kissed him softly, and swung her hips as she carried the pot into the library. They were all sat down, and all the food was dished up, when Crowley shot Rhea a questioning look. She shook her head, and waited for the boys to both have their mouths full, 

 

“Damn, Rhea.” Dean mumbled around an, overfilled, mouth of food. “This is way better than it looks.” Sam agreed with a content grunt as he shoveled more food in his mouth.

 

“Well, I’m glad you boys like it, ‘cause I have some news for ya. CrowleyandIaredatin’.” She blurted the last sentence as one word, and both boys choked a little on their food.

 

“I’m sorry, Hocus Pocus, you wanna run that by us again?”

 

She looked over to Crowley and he smiled lovingly, providing her with a wave of confidence that she needed. Rhea straightened and smiled to the boys, “Crowley and I are datin’.” 

 

“That’s what I thought you said… No.” Dean said flatly.

 

She scoffed, “I beg you’ pardon?”

 

“I’m fine with the stupid flirting and the boring dinner parties, but I don’t think you two should be together... He’s a demon.”

 

“You watch your mouth, Dean Winchester. I’m a witch, so what the hell difference does it make if he is a demon? Neither of us are exactly goin’ up once this is all over, we might as well have a little company along the way.”

 

“Dean, they’ve been flirting since they met. I don’t see the big deal.”

 

“You don’t see the big deal?”

 

“No, I don’t. As long as he treats her right, and he does. Crowley’s an ass, I’ve never seen him treat anything so well.”

 

Crowley and Rhea had become third wheel to an argument they had sparked, Sam and Dean went back and forth bickering between mouth fulls of food. Both boys continued to eat while they fought, Dean more than Sam, and Rhea rested her head in her hand. She knew the reveal of their relationship wouldn’t go well, but she had hoped it would go better. Crowley saw her disheartened expression, and held his hand out to her, quietly catching her attention. “Darling.”

 

She took his hand and instantly their surroundings changed, placing them in his bedroom in Hell, “I needed that. Thank you.”

 

“Of course, Darling,” He snapped his fingers and a table appeared in front of them, with two bowls of the gumbo she had made and a new bottle of wine. “What do you say to enjoying our dinner in peace?”

 

“I think that sounds perfect.” He took her hand sitting her down onto a chair, and when he pushed her in, he gifted a soft kiss to the curve of her neck. “Do you think Dean’ll get over it soon?”

 

“Depends on how much whiskey he gets his hands on… You know, Darling, you’re more than welcome to spend the night here with me. If you’d like.”

 

“That would be a much better way to spend my night, rather then fighting with those boys. Dean’s probably callin’ my phone like crazy already.”

 

“Where is your phone.”

 

She giggled, “At home on my bed… where it can stay.”

 

Crowley snapped again, cueing a warm flame in the fireplace and, like at his dinner gala, he found himself mesmerized by the flickering lights as they danced across Rhea’s dark skin. He had found a truly irreplaceable woman, and he’d be damned, all King of Hell jokes aside, if he’d ever let her go. Once Dean had found calling Rhea to be fruitless, he began bombarding Crowley with calls and texts, to which Crowley merely silenced his phone ignoring Dean’s attempts further. They quietly enjoyed their dinner and after sipping wine on a blanket by the fire, Crowley led Rhea to his bed upon which there were three different styles of lingerie.

 

The first was a simple black baby doll nightgown with lace that underlined the breasts, the second was a maroon baby doll nightgown with ribbon below the breasts and lace cups, but the third was the one that caught her eye the most. It had red lace cups with a small matching bow that met just beneath them, the base halted just above knee length and flowed out in six separate petals. She looked to him for permission and he chuckled, “Darling, you can’t sleep in jeans. So why not have something more  _ pleasurable  _ to sleep in.” She took the third option in her hand and he pointed her to the bathroom so she could change. When she stepped out wearing the lingerie his breathing hitched, it looked even better than he’d imagined. Her breathing halted when she saw him sat on the bed, his jacket and shoes gone. 

 

He sat comfortably on the edge of the four poster bed, his tie loosened and the top few buttons of his black shirt open, allowing her to catch the smallest glimpse of his chest. She made her way to him in a sort of trance and paused just in front of him, he reached up gripping her hips loosely and pressing a kiss to her stomach just below the opening of her negligee and above her belly button. “You’re irresistible, Darling, you know that?”

 

“It’s pretty hard to hold myself back from you too.” Her breathing hitched again when she looked down to his chest. He moved her to straddle his lap and kissed her chest gently, turning her to where he was on top. She willingly relinquished all dominance and allowed him to lift her further towards the head of the bed. He kissed her once more, removing his shirt and tie, and pulled the blankets around the two of them. Rhea turned so her back was to his bare chest, and smiled. “Goodnight, Sugar.”

 

“Goodnight, Pet.” 


End file.
